


蝙超|蝙 X Smallville超——The First Meeting

by cheesestrawberry



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestrawberry/pseuds/cheesestrawberry
Summary: 師生AU，校長Bruce Wayne/學生&Team Leader Clark Kent終於把這個羞恥的梗補完了警告：有B對C的Spanking!!! 慎!!! 沿用smallville小鎮超設定，這只超寶寶還在自我能力的探索期，他需要呼吸需要吃飯他不會飛 :)





	蝙超|蝙 X Smallville超——The First Meeting

师生AU，校长Bruce Wayne/学生&Team Leader Clark Kent

终于把这个羞耻的梗补完了

警告：有B对C的Spanking!!! 慎!!! 沿用smallville小镇超设定，这只超宝宝还在自我能力的探索期，他需要呼吸需要吃饭他不会飞 :)

 

\-----------------------------------

Clark从未想过会在这个情景下遇见Bruce。

 

这段日子让他的精神太过紧绷，每每回想起父亲的失望眼神，同伴的无奈离去，就似一把利刃狠狠划拉着心脏，使他郁痛难耐。他压抑了太久，需要一个释放，而今天畅快淋漓的球赛，好巧不巧地成了契机。

赛后，他冲了个澡，只一条浴巾围在腰前，看到迎面走来的新校长Bruce Wayne，只觉得恍惚且失真。

当初也是在这里，Clark遇见了他此生最大的一个魔咒，那双最初以为是信任与救赎的双手，终于在日复一日间慢慢变成利爪，将他推入深渊，而他，也在一次次妥协和抉择间丢失了最初的自己。（这里指的是Lex，请不要當真:)）

 

更可恶的是，新校长直接忽略了他的手足无措，不紧不慢说了句：“请到我的办公室来”，就径自离开了。

 

Bruce五官柔和，声音平稳，却带来一种无法言说的压迫感。

 

Clark有一瞬间的愣怔，他不知道接下来会有什么样的际遇，就如同他完全搞不懂年轻的Mr. Wayne为什么会是校长。他温和睿智不假，但很难看出有什么明显的情感流露，这种特质和教书育人的校长实在太不符了。而且他经常十天半个月都不会出现在学校一次，而这，则是他们的第一次私下会面。

 

 ----------------------------------

Clark慢慢徘徊到了校长室。Bruce反锁了门，个人日程挂了避免打扰，看起来颇为郑重其事。

 

校长直接开门见山，Mr.Kent，请你退出球队。

 

Clark一脸的难以置信，自从他领队以来，Smallville高中的球赛鲜有败绩，他也从未因为自己的能力而导致过任何意外。他舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫道：“韦恩先生，我有做错什么吗？”

 

Bruce摇了摇头“没有，但你是个超能力者。”他有些不自然地拉扯了一下领带，“我很抱歉。”

 

Clark低垂了眼，睫毛抖动，内心一阵酸涩。平时的自己压抑着能力，除了暗中救人，从来一副温和柔顺的模样。救人水火不会被感激，却因为自己的能力剥夺了正常生活的尊严，如今竟连一点小小的快乐和自主权也要被夺去！我超委屈！！！

 

Bruce扶上他的肩膀，真诚地与他对视，“Clark，之前Smallville警局对你的诉讼已经被撤销，你的档案只有很少一部分人可以接触到。无论如何，我和学校会保护你。”

Bruce当然不会说起他在保护Clark这件事上承担了怎样的风险，可Clark也不是傻子，当然明白，哪怕是Smallville的镇长也无法只手遮天，干涉法院的行为。

 

不得不说，Clark还是有些欣赏面前这个高大英俊的男人的，心细如发，又充满效率。他最大的体贴就在于，凡事都想得面面俱到，又能足够地尊重自己。Bruce没有用强制手段介入他的生活，逼迫他吐露自己的秘密，这已经很值得感激了。

 

不过既然这位校长先生是专门来针对他的，那他自然也不会太过坦诚以待。

 

Bruce平静地看着他，蓝色的瞳孔泛着柔和的光，“还有，我检查过球赛报名的申请表，你父母根本不知道你在球队，对吧？”

“我不是为了他们做这件事的。”Clark盯着Bruce书桌前的一株肉植，神色复杂，眸子里似乎有什么东西一闪而过，却立马被其他情绪覆盖，再难觅其踪迹。

 

Clark把眼神转了回来：您不用担心，我知道如何控制自己的力量。

 

Bruce有些无奈：你可以假装你只是跑步稍微快一点，传球稍稍远一些，远到恰好能赢得每一场比赛。想象一下，你在球场，你的队友都在那里期待着，你无论如何都会想尽力去赢，这就是足球。队里有了你，无论如何都不会是一场公平的竞争。

 

Clark猛然抬头，仿佛受到了极大的冒犯：你认为我是在作弊？那让我来说说什么是公平！

每当我的同伴在竞技场上满头大汗相拥鼓励的时候，我却只能站得远远的，在学校、在农场，花费比他们多几倍的时间练习压抑自己的能力。每一次的握手，拥抱，每次我站在球场上，当他们撞到我的时候，我都能清醒的判断是该保持原位还是避开跌倒，因此没有人会受伤。

不过，无论我怎样努力去做，你们看到的却仍是我的不正常。

 

Clark似乎感受到了自己的失态，放缓了语调：校长先生，你高中最值得回忆的事情是什么？

Bruce：我接受的是家庭教育。

Clark：……

看到面前的学生忽闪着大眼睛气鼓鼓地看他，不知怎的，Bruce竟有些想笑。

Bruce的眼角弯出柔和的弧度：好吧，我在几个学校游学过一段时间，后来（为了你和家里的熊孩子）修到了斯坦福的教育学位，学校生活是怎样的，我大致还是有所了解的。Clark，除了橄榄球，还有很多有趣的东西值得你去探索。

 

Clark犹豫了一下，还是道出了自己的心声：当我穿上那套运动服，就好像忘了我是谁，但同时，又觉得从没有一个时刻能这样了解自己。

我厌倦了在观众席上的生活，厌倦了去乞求一个普通学生可以轻而易举获得的机会，我并没有做错什么，我只是想过自己渴望的生活。

他无意识地轻轻攥了下拳，彷佛连眼神都带着些屈辱。

 

校长装作全没看见，微微一笑，指出了今天他们球队的险胜就是Clark一手造成的，虽然他并不是有意的（是为了阻止队友受伤顺便赢了个球）。

 

Clark像是个被抓包了的小男孩，脑子里霎时一片空白。

 

他愣了几秒的神，飞快的抬眸望了一眼，几乎要被对方锐利的眼神射穿，他实在找不出合情合理的解释，却又不想就这样轻易放弃，轻轻吐了一句 "我很抱歉……"

 

\---------------------------------------

Bruce看着他露出的一丝无助，回想着监控里他的invulnerable（意：无坚不摧），涌起一股奇妙的感觉。

 

其实从第一眼看到Clark，Bruce就知道他是个无甚深心的人，纯粹而纯真，也许是因为家庭幸福的缘故，湛蓝的眼睛里永远散发着真诚柔和的光。

 

如今的事，不认真追究，完全可以解读为 Clark只是在某些时候神经大条而已。

然而有着这样巨大潜力的人，如若遇到压力刺激甚至精神控制，造成的破坏都会难以想象，他不能就这样袖手旁观。

 

Bruce慢慢开口：“Clark,我曾在农场看到你搂着你的马，低头捧着它的脸 笑着跟它说话，看起来就像一个平平无奇的乡镇男孩。”

 

Clark有些焦躁：“我就是个平平无奇的小镇男孩而已！”

他的天性就是自由而散漫的。如果他从来没有拥有过这些能力，他就是个快乐轻松的堪萨斯青年农民，对他而言，这没什么不好。

 

他扫了Bruce一眼，对方的眼里有非常幽深的东西，以至于Clark微微觉得，那里面似乎有着类似于共情的酸涩和悲伤。

 

“Clark，你知道有些人性深层次的东西，那种愤怒、仇恨，无能为力的感觉。你是身藏巨大潜力的人，如果遇到刺激和压力，如果有人绑架你的父母，以此做出威胁，你会怎么做？”

 

Clark 认真道：“我愿意承担这个责任，我清楚自己有多强的能力，而且知道自己会有与之匹配的控制力。”

 

Bruce微微愣住，接着道“你要想明白你到底会为了什么 甘愿压制甚至扭曲自己的天性，又会为了什么挺身而出 奋力战斗。在你成熟到足以游刃有余地处理这些矛盾之前，你知道自己将会有怎样艰难的路要走。”

 

Clark一时竟有些懵，他的父母从小就教他如何压制自己的能力，他也一直在自我催眠自己只愿做个普通的小镇男孩。他一直压抑着本性，然而如今有人告诉他也许可以从中找到一个平衡点。

 

Bruce慢慢绕到书桌后，微微一笑：“Clark，我很高兴你找到一个和正常学生一样证明自己的途径。有些时候，负起责任代表信任自己做出的艰难抉择，也代表你愿意接受随之而来的一切结果。”

 

“那么，现在可以告诉我，Mr. Kent, 你是怎么接到那个球的吗？”  
  
Clark犹豫了一下，虽然他承认从相识到现在，短短十几分钟，Bruce在他潜意识里已经是个值得信赖的形象，但他还是决定有所隐瞒。只表示自己就像校长猜的那样，有superspeed（超级速度），剩下的就是五感比别人略微灵敏些。  
  
  
校长也没有戳破他，毕竟，这是Clark本能自卫的一种方式。Bruce朝你超粲然一笑，“既然你认同自己的确做错了事，总还是要付出一点小代价的。”他从抽屉里取出了一个黑丝绒的盒子，里面静静地放置着一块paddle（板子），Bruce抬头，对他的学生眨了眨眼：但愿你对它的反应也比常人敏感些（蝙蝠笑~

 

Bruce可以清楚的观察到Clark在一瞬间白了的脸色和刹那间因为攥紧手掌而苍白的指节。他为自己扳回一城而感受到一阵从心底透上来的愉悦。虽然这样的恶趣味不好，但这个麻烦而又倔强的学生简直透支了他的生命。

然而，Bruce没想到的一点就是，羞耻这种情绪对Clark来说，在惊讶和羞愧面前，显然是微不足道的。Clark在脸红尴尬的同时，快速动用他的supervision，superhearing（超级视力超级听力）和其他乱七八糟的超能力打探到方圆N里都没有人，感觉一阵安心，抬头冲他点了点头。

 

对Clark来说这什么不能接受的，错误是自己犯下的，他也确实想过用接受惩罚的方式减轻内心的愧疚，同时堵住校长的嘴，“我可以接受，我愿意接受你的惩罚。”

 

Bruce的脸上可谓是一片风云变幻，精采纷呈。

虽然他隐隐记得，堪萨斯州的家庭教育和校园体罚似乎仍是道德灰线，但这个学校的前校长也没有很严厉吧，难道他整天会打学生的屁股？！为什么面前这个该死的学生会接受的如此坦然？！

虽然眼前的男孩隔着牛仔裤都能展现出他高昂有力的长腿和挺翘的臀型，但他对屁股真的没有一丁点兴趣啊！在街头战斗时他从来讲究一击制敌，而屁股这个肌肉和脂肪层堆叠的地方从来不是他的攻击对象，他……

Bruce拼命稳住心神，装作镇定的与面前的人对峙。

 

那张人畜无害的脸，忽闪了大眼睛无辜地看着他。不知怎的，他居然看到一丝特意从眼角溢开，似春雨拂过池塘表面激起的涟漪，轻轻浅浅的，还未到岸边就消散了。

 

Clark轻轻嘟囔了一句：“ **勇敢就是：当你还未开始之前就已经知道自己会输，可你仍然要去做，而且无论如何都要把它坚持到底。你很少能赢，但有时也会。** ”（——《To Kill a Mockingbird》杀死一只知更鸟/反舌鸟，这是大超很喜欢的一部电影）

Bruce猛然仰起头：“什么？”

Clark轻轻摇了摇头，“没什么，我需不需要脱裤子？”

这TM就尴尬了，Bruce从未预料到这么个走向，顺口说，你可以留着你的underpants（内）

 

当Bruce脱掉西装，开始解自己的袖扣时，才反应过来，Clark一定是看到了他袖扣的图案。（Bruce今天的袖扣纹案是反舌鸟，就是上面Clark提到的Mockingbird~ 他解衣服是为了打人（不~

 

当校长看到一个直接在他书桌前勇士趴了的学生，惊吓得花了三秒钟才组织好自己的语言，他无奈地开口：

“好吧，Mr.Kent，我相信你是个可以做出成熟决定的男人。首先你要知道，这虽然是惩罚，但我并不会真正伤害你；其次，我希望你今后不会再犯同样的错误，我会原谅你，因为你是优秀的，同样的，你也必须原谅自己，不要抱有太大的心理负担。这几点，你都明白了么？”

Bruce觉得现在的自己，一定是心律不齐的。他不是一个循规蹈矩 喜欢照章办事的人，但他必须羞耻play一样说完这段话，这对他来说简直是一种身心折磨。

 

满脑子都是wtf的Clark闭着眼轻轻点了点头。

 

Bruce拿凶器轻轻点了点Clark的腰，同板子亲密接触的皮肤如同被电击一般，一股酥麻中夹杂了刺痛的感觉瞬间传遍全身每一个毛孔。突如其来的刺激，险些令Clark窒息，他顺势压低了腰。然而他尚未来得及想通到底是什么东西可以对他的身体造成这样的影响，屁股上便炸开了一记让他竭力嘶吼的剧痛。

Clark没忍住f**k了一声，差点跪了。他简直不想品味这一下带给他更多的是疼痛还是莫可名状的快（什么）感，他迅速回头看了一眼paddle，上面是有嵌有一点蓝色碎屑的，肉眼几不可见，不是故意镶的，TM就是小镇土特产~（蓝氪，SV里可以消除超人的能力，非永久性的）

 

第二次疼痛共着酥麻的刺激，刚刚调动了的大脑皮层的兴奋，伴着臀上他几乎从未体验过的疼痛，将全身所有的感官唤醒，他觉得自己身前有什么东西开始清醒，甚至开始兴奋起来。

这种感觉太可怕了！

Bruce也看出了有些不对，贴心的停下问了一句：“You Okay?”（你还好吗？）  
Clark随口答：“Yes, sir.”  
最怕空气突然安静……

 

极度的兴奋与极度的痛苦反复交替，身体仿佛被劈成了两半，来自身前的快（什么）感和来自身后疼痛，这两种截然相反的感觉融到同一具身体里。Clark很小心的不让被冲击力顶得前倾的下（什么）身蹭到书桌的边沿。听到自己越来越粗重的喘息声，感受心脏在胸膛里剧烈得跳动着，他觉得自己下一刻就要疯了，却又感觉自己从未有比这个时刻更像一个人类。

 

看着眼前的人有些红肿的臀部，和瑟瑟打抖的长腿，Bruce实在不忍心就停手了。  
  
Clark发觉现在最后悔的一件事就是：良好的家教让他随手把脱好的裤子挂到了衣架上。他从小就很少感知到疼痛，然后这个部位、这种程度的疼痛居然会让他♂，他也是从未料想到~ 他非常尴尬，没法转身也没法移动。  
  
Bruce以为他窘迫难当，怀着歉疚安慰了他很多话，觉得自己快要OOC出第二人格来了~然后看他一句话不说，就在那裡抖，觉得他可能处在剧痛中，还把自己准备的软膏和喷雾掏了出来~然而这几分钟并不足以让你超的♂平复下来~反之，这段插曲让他更加兴致勃♂勃了，对慢慢渗出来的前（那个）液也是一脸手足无措~

 

在Bruce变得严肃之后，Clark还在语无伦次的"please…I…"  
  
校长直接表示 Show me, Clark.  
  
Clark无奈转身，校长几秒钟前就料到了这点，但还很严谨的问了一句：“这……是因为我刚刚做的……还是……”  
  
  
  
Clark内心偷偷槽了一句当然是因为你做的好事，然后想了想，可能不完全是，Clark觉得自己好像不自禁地在欣赏这个男人，他的身边也有许多优秀学者、商人、议员，他们都对他助益良多。可是这样的男人通常严肃而执拗，或是轻浮让人捉摸不透。然而Bruce就像上苍精心设计的一件礼物，身上的每一处都散发着Clark喜欢的味道，哪怕是眼前这个窘迫时刻。

 

Clark低头垂着眼，额头渗出薄汗。Bruce脸色忽明忽暗，张口想问些什么，最终却放弃了，他飞速开口：“向左转有我的私人盥洗室，你的后方有走入式衣柜。呃……里面的东西用的着的都可以拿，顺便换条裤子~”  
  
Clark怔怔望着他点了点头，Bruce装作镇定自若地踱回办公桌前，打开了电脑，努力把Clark当作空气。  
  
Bruce调低了室温，还是觉得有些烦躁。  
  


\------------------------------------

  
  
过了大概二十分钟，Clark敲了敲门沿，狼狈的从浴室走了出来。  
大颗大颗的水珠沿着他的前刘海滑落，滴在卷翘的上睫毛上，然后砸碎在地。  
Bruce只是短短的一愣神，便明白发生了什么——Clark的♂问题依然没有得到解决。  
  
  


这次是Clark先开口了：“额……很抱歉，我不知道这是怎么回事。”  
校长彻底扶额，就算你没交过男女朋友，生理卫生课总上过吧……  
  


“我想我可能对您这里的什么东西有些过敏。”他没有透露蓝氪可能对他造成的影响，毕竟这是他的致命弱点。  
  
Bruce观察着眼前的人，呼吸平缓面色正常，声音冷了下来:“Clark你确定是过敏吗？我这里有肾上腺素急救针。”  
  
“……”Clark此刻简直已经羞得无处藏身，却又根本无力反驳。他脸红得那么厉害，以至于连耳根都红得透出血色。  
  


 

“坐下吧，额，如果你还能坐的话，我们随便聊聊。在你进我的办公室之前，我就把这里的监控摄像全部关闭了。所以任何事情，任何你想聊的事情都可以。”  
  


说着他把自己绀色的西服披在了Clark身上，恰好覆盖至腿根处，衬着粉色的肌肤，隐隐约约透出一种欲说还休的绮丽。  
  
Clark知道Bruce这样做是为了转移他的注意力，然而他只感觉胸腔发闷，连带着口干舌燥，心跳加速。  
他的脸更红了，Clark终于有机会看清了披在自己身上的衣服，和整个屋子的陈设，觉得面前这个男人确实是有几分格调的，可他这样的行为居然把自己当成了弱势的一方，这让一贯出类拔萃的他有些不习惯。

 

“我没什么可聊的。”

“我可以请我的家庭医生过来，他对……男科……很擅长。”

 

Clark慌忙抬头：“不要！”察觉到自己的语气，喏喏补充了一句“抱歉，可是不用了。”

 

看着他因委屈和害怕，憋红的耳廓和鼻尖，还有那雾气蒙蒙的大眼睛，Bruce蓦然有些喜欢。

Bruce交往过不少伴侣，而这样一个眼神就能让他心动的感觉，似乎很久很久未曾经历过了。

 

校园的黄昏是很安静的，就像一幅没有声息的画卷，带着远离尘嚣的出世意味。

一切看起来都是那么理所当然。

 

[下面是肉，明天再写orz

 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Bruce半跪下来，轻抚着浴巾蔽体下的年轻身躯。他微微侧身，一股暧昧的、充满雄性荷尔蒙的气息喷在Clark耳后敏感部位，让他浑身每根寒毛都变得竖挺。

“Clark，你真是个不听话的男孩。”

 

Bruce的手停在了一个恰到好处的位置，只要再往前一点点，就可以触到男孩微微肿起的会（什么）阴。不过换个角度，这对Clark来说，可能就十分糟糕了。

 

Clark目光躲闪，但呼出的气却是越来越沉重。

Bruce扬起眉梢，有些揶揄的斜觑了一眼Clark。

“小镇男孩，这是你的第一次？”那充满魅惑的声音越来越低，越来越沙哑，Clark只觉得浑身发软，被两句话就撩拨成这样，简直……太糟糕了。

 

他必须做点什么。

他把指尖轻轻扣上Bruce修长的脖颈，拇指搭到了他温热跳动的颈动脉。男人轻颤了一下。Clark舔了舔嘴唇，鼻尖萦绕着对方淡淡的古龙水的味道。他的渴望开始激增，他非常想知道，面前这位懂得调情的男人的身躯，是不是和他的声音一样性感。

 

他隔着衣服 用手指描摹着男人流畅的肌肉曲线，慢慢开口，“你要相信，韦恩先生，你对我的诱惑是致命的，任何技术和经验在这种诱惑面前，都只会溃不成军。”

 

看到对方美丽的蓝色眼睛闪出一丝秘银的锐利，Clark补充了一句，“恭维美人是每个牛仔必备的品格。”

以为这是我清醒下的第一次就会怕你了？做梦。

 

Bruce微微笑了笑，“由你来选择，我的男孩，你幻想中的第一次是什么样的？”

“这不是我的第一次。”他还是没忍住加了这一句，“狂野一些就好，毕竟，我亟需解决自己的生（）理问题。”

 

\--------------------------------

Bruce蓦然伸出手来钳住Clark的下颌，强迫他面向自己，与之前那个温柔理智的绅士形象，似乎完全是两个灵魂。

 

他吻住了那双诱人的唇。  
强势，完全的侵入。  
他们两人的初吻。没有温柔的情话，没有蜻蜓点水的试探，没有若有似无的探求，几乎是一瞬间，便不容反抗的占据了Clark的口腔，和全部感官。突如其来的酥麻如电流般席卷全身，原来仅仅一个吻，就能如此惊心动魄荡气回肠。  


Bruce毫不顾忌他的意见，却在每个吸吮每次撩拨间照顾了他所有的感受。Clark简直要膜拜于对方惊人的天赋，哪怕他此刻已经濒临窒息。他用X射线隐隐看到一具被肌肉和伤疤交错的肉体，他惊讶片刻，然后发现，自己内心压抑的黑暗和狂暴竟然在逐渐平息。

 

Bruce——他比Clark所见过的任何事物都要美。粗粝而又温润的男性特质，因肉体上篆刻着的神秘故事而别具风情，他身躯的完美形状，和那馥郁的虏获人心的气息，简直让他迷醉。

 

=====================

 

Bruce眯了眯眼，忽然将Clark按成跪趴的姿势，一手将他双手牢牢按在腰部，一只手扯下领带，用力抽向那红肿的屁股。

 

Clark惊讶回头，Bruce停手，收敛住凶狠，又迅速地将领带在Clark腹股间绕了个圈。细长的布料嵌入Clark股缝之间，上下拉扯，摩擦着股（什么）沟间那些隐秘而又羞耻的部位和器官。

 

Clark在刺痛中感受着异样的兴奋，电流般的刺激在体内乱窜。他忍不住发出一声细微的呻（那个）吟。Bruce将领带两头握住，兜着Clark的股缝用力向上提了两次，身体那个部位被紧紧勒住，Clark呼吸急促的犹如窒息，他不可自抑地抬高髋骨，说不出那种感觉是难受还是难耐。

 

“现在告诉我，我的男孩，刚刚你看到了什么？”


End file.
